To Be of the Firsts
by writingxonxwalls
Summary: First laugh? First fight? First kiss? First love. Draco/Hermione Drabbles, Complete.
1. Drabble 1: Friends

**To Be of the Firsts**

The First Telling of the Friends

.

_I don't know how it get's better than this;_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, _

_Fearless_

_I don't know why but with you I'd dance _

_In a storm in my best dress, _

_Fearless_

--; Taylor Swift, "Fearless"

.

"It's time."

That's easy for him to say. He's the prince of his people; his demeanor practically screamed for the public to listen to him. I had no such luck. I'd rather keep us a secret, which is something that I never though I would've imagined myself saying. You would think I'd be the independent one of our relationship, not that fair-headed, sarcastic guy standing sitting behind me, playing with one of my numerous curls.

"Are you sure?" I started to try and barter my way out, "Why don't we wait a couple more months and see how Hogwarts deals with us being friends first? Or even that might be to much; how about acquaintances –"

Draco Malfoy made a very strained, but equally dramatic, groan, "I think it's time. And you can disagree with me until you turn blue, but what's done is done."

"What do you mean," I said through gritted teeth, eyes narrowing slightly at his smirk, "What's done is done?"

Almost as if Draco had planned it (but not putting it past him, as theatrics were very common since to him they are, and quote, "Endless sources of amusement."), a snowy owl, Hedwig no doubt, perched herself on the ledge of the narrow stone bridge and pecked my arm. Gingerly, I took the bright red letter out of her beak, flipping it over to find in gold letters "To: Hermione, Ron and Harry".

Not at all surprised when the red Howler jumped to life and I heard Harry and Ron's voices yelling at me for such a stupid thing and how could I even think of hiding this from him, I glared at Draco, "You didn't."

He sheepishly smiled and took my hand, "But you love me."

I sighed as I vaguely listened to the letter, "Unfortunately."

.x.

**A/n. **

Another drabble... but this time it's going to be a collection! Yay! (: For the **Firsts Challenge **by livesonwisteria. I'm thinking that these are going to be Draco / Hermione centric... but I might add my other favorite couples like Harry / Pansy, Blaise / Ginny, Ron / Pansy... We'll have to see. Don't think these are going to HAVE to be linked together, but I think that's the way I might take it. Oh, and if you haven't figured it out by now, definitely not book compliant. _Review, and I'll love you... no really, I will. _


	2. Drabble 2: War

**To Be of the Firsts**

First Personal Effect from the War

.

_I had a crush on the boy next door _

_But he's gone should've told him before_

_But it's never to late to be my friend _

_Maybe someday I'll see you again_

_I wanna tell you from my heart_

_I know what it's like to be apart_

_I miss you boy _

--; Triple Image, "Boy Next Door"

.

Poppy could tell something wasn't right with Miss Granger. Poppy, who had been working as the official house elf and cleaner for the Head dormitories, had been watching Miss Granger, and even though Poppy didn't know what, she knew that this Head Girl was not in the bright, cheerful mood that she was usually in.

Poppy thought that maybe it had to do with the absence of Mr. Malfoy, the Head Boy, since he had been sent into hiding and all. Poppy felt sorry for Mr. Malfoy; all the traumatic things that Poppy had heard that went on in his life was just horrible, and now he was being taken out of school because he had to hid from his own father. Poppy wasn't supposed to know all this, but Poppy had over heard Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape talking with Draco when she was supposed to be collecting laundry, telling him he would have to leave everything behind for a couple of years. Miss Granger had cried very hard that night, Poppy remembers.

But Poppy had really noticed Miss Granger's feelings right after he had left. She would stare off into space or look into the mirror with remorse for hours on end. Poppy would take an imaginary note every time she accidentally walked in on Miss Granger like this. The number was inconceivably high.

Maybe if Mr. Malfoy came back, Miss Granger would be happy again, and love Poppy again. Yes, that was most likely it. Poppy would go and have a talk with Professor Dumbledore about it tomorrow; yes, Poppy would.

.

**A/n.**

Okay, so first, the reason I mentioned Poppy, the house elf's, name so much wasn't because I thought you had forgotten it by the next sentance. But I thought that it would be more of Poppy's point of view, like she's telling the story, you know? So I thought back when (in the third book/movie I believe) that Dobby talked with Harry and he talked about himself in third person; correct? Well that's what I was going for. Also, I know this isn't the romance/humor that I am usually famous (or perhaps infamous?) for- but I decided to give a shot at something new. I don't like it half as much as the humor that I usually do, so trust me when I say most of these drabbles- and all my drabbles and oneshots- for that matter are probably going to be humorous. Finally, I would really like to know if anyone reads these author notes anyway. If you have read this could you review and (if you were going to review anyway) just add something in at the beginning or the bottom about something you like to eat- or if you weren't going to review just review with your statement? That would help me more than any poll could. **_GAH!_** I almost forgot. I have 10 + drabble ideas, complete with which song to use, already thought of. Now all I have to do is write them. So lots of updates coming soon! YAY! (:

Thanks so much to: _for reviewing_ **odi101, blossomgirl94, ..Bethii, Umbridgeskitty **_for alerting _**QueenCleopatra, Sattya, iceskateluvr, blossomgirl94, odi101 **_and for favoriting _**Sattya, QueenCleopatra **_I really appreciate it!! _

_Love? Hate? Indifferent? Leave a review. _

Tehe, ps, I think it's funny that my a/n is almost as long as my story! Oh, and did I use 'effect' right? I always get confused with affect/effect...


	3. Drabble 3: Date

**To Be of the Firsts**

First Date

.

_In the car, I just can't wait_

_To pick you up on our very first date_

_Is it cool if I hold your hand? _

_Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance? _

_Do you like my stupid hair? _

_Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear? _

_I'm just scared of what you'll think _

_You make me nervous so I really can't eat _

--; Blink 182, "First Date"

.

Bloody hell; I'm nervous. I'm a Malfoy, and Malfoy's don't get nervous, but Merlin, I'm downright jumpy. Blaise had asked me if I was ok earlier that day, and even he knew I was lying when I said, "I'm perfectly fine, Blaise; do you really think I'd get that nervous over a simple first date?"

"I don't know," His knowing smile scared me a bit, "I was pretty nervous when I asked out _my_Gryffindor. You know how intimidating they can be; if you mess up one time or do one thing wrong, sayonara to any hoped for relationship.

Bloody hell.

I went through the whole day like that, hearing anything that could be related to her, watching for anyone who would normally be with her, while frantically trying to make up an excuse to not take her out tonight.

It was only later that night, I realized something very important. I wasn't nervous anymore. Now I was downright excited. I mean, honestly, how many people can actually say they have had a date with the one, the only Gryffindor princess? Who was I kidding, that was a lie.

After Weaselbee and Harry Pooper led me into their common room and by their expressions, this little sign of hospitality was most likely forced upon by _her_. Maybe a guilt trip or treats played a roll? The uncomfortable silence started; whatever kind of jitters I had today was no comparison to what is as going through right then. Shaky hands, troubled breathing, and darting eyes were not my idea of fun.

Then the Cliché Fairy comes out and, for the first time ever, got to sprinkle her dust on me, because I saw her slightly evil slightly sweet smirk, and I knew I was done for.

.

**A/n.**

Corny (yes, even I admit it) but hopefully somewhat enlightening.

Thanks so much to: _for reviewing_ **ickskateluvr **_for alerting _**Melp, DCoD **_and for favoriting _**iceskateluvr **_I really appreciate it!! _

_Love? Hate? Indifferent? Leave a review. _


	4. Drabble 4: Realizations

**To Be of the Firsts**

First Realizations

.

_She's the cheer captain _

_And I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day _

_When you'll wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for _

_Has been here the whole time _

--; Taylor Swift, "You Belong With Me"

.

I'd always hated Quidditch. It used to be just because Harry and the Weasley brothers and all of my other Gryffindor friends were flying high above my head practically dangling from tiny sticks to play a stupid sport. But now _he_ was involved.

He didn't know, at least, I was pretty sure he didn't know. I planned to keep it that way. Every once and while, though, I would look across the stretch of grass and unfortunately see _her_. In her small, self-made Slytherin cheerleader uniform with her black pigtails, she cheered for him every game, even though she must have been frozen.

But, then again, she was the one that got his hug after the game.

.

_Well, she'd like you to think she was born yesterday  
With her innocent looks and her little town ways  
When she's smiling at me, she's got angels in her eyes  
But I've seen how she moves and the girl really cooks  
And she's taught me some tricks that you can't learn in books  
And I'm starting to think there's a devil there inside_

--; Sammy Hagar, "That Girl Gets Around"

.

_She_ could do so much better than that; her flirting with that guy was getting on my nerves. He wasn't even that attractive compared to most; Slytherin could trump Ravenclaw any day. But there she was leaning over her desk, probably giving him a view, trying to help him with the spell that we were supposed to learn.

Even with Pansy, who I was on again off again with, permanently attached onto my arm I had trouble containing the urge to go punch his face in.

I ran a hand through my loose blond hair.

He was still the one that got her smiles when he asked for help.

.

**A/n. **

So for this drabble I kind of put it in two parts; Hermione's realization, then Draco's. I was inspired, ok bored, so you get **two** updates in one day! Luckyy you! :D I have two drabbles planned, they kind of go together, and partially written, **First Time Sneaking Out **and **First Slytherin Party**. What do you think?

Thanks so much to: _for reviewing _**blossomgirl94, jonaixlove, Lady Juice, ickskateluvr, DCoD **_for alerting _**jonaixlove **_for favoriting _**DCoD **_I really appreciate it! _

_Love? Hate? Indifferent? Leave a review._


	5. Drabble 5: Sneaking

**To Be of the Firsts**

First Time Sneaking Out

.

_You're gotta fight _

_For your right_

_To parrtaayyy! _

--; Beastie Boys, "(You Gotta) Fight For Your Right (To Party)"

.

Hermione knew that this would be a delectate process. Not only was she doing something that she had never imagined she would be doing at 15, as it would taint her record thus possibly place her out of the running for head girl in two years, but she had never had any experience with… this.

The books she had read had all been educational; Hermione highly doubt that _Hogwarts: a History _had any advice as to sneaking out of her common room without her friends, who were probably dead asleep on the crimson red couches, noticing. It was a delicate process, and she didn't have the chance to mess this up. It was a pass or fail, and Hermione Granger was not a failure.

Stopping at the top of the spiral staircase that led from her shared dormitory to the common room, Hermione took a deep breath. Even if Harry and Ron were down there, awake, she had dressed herself in baggy muggle clothing with a hoodie covering her dead-give away hair. Knowing Ron, he wouldn't give her a second look. Her only worry was Harry, surly he would ask her how she was doing not knowing it was his best friend trying to sneak out.

Gingerly taking each step at a time, she peered around the corner; they were passed out on the couches, their books that they had obviously been cramming with in disarray on the floor. Hermione leaned against the cold, stone wall. _It's now or never. _

Running as fast as she could past her two best friends, Hermione made it to the large portrait door and slowly creaked it open.

A faint whisper came from the inside, "Hermione? Hermione, where are you going?"

Hermione Granger didn't hear Ginny; she was already out the door.

.

**A/n. **

I'm going to make the next chapter a tag along with this one; so this one is the **First Time Sneaking Out** and the second is going to be **First Slytherin Party**. Yeah? Well, lack of reviews, aside from some _very special _people make me very very sad D:

Not really, but I would really like some reviews, you know? Keeps me going... but if you don't feel like it - don't. :D

Thanks so much to: _for reviewing _**blossomgirl94, DCoD **_for alerting _**SilverSerpent122**_ I really appreciate it! _

_Love? Hate? Indifferent? Leave a review._


	6. Drabble 6: Slytherin Parties

**To Be of the Firsts**

First Slytherin Party

.

_I'll be fine, you'll be fine _

_This moment seems so long _

_Don't waste now, precious time _

_We'll dance inside the song_

--; All American Rejects, "Dance Inside"

.

I had no idea what Hermione could possibly be up to at one o'clock in the morning. Honestly, as much as I loved my best friend, let's face it; she was an uptight goody-two shoes, a regular old virgin Mary. There was no logical reason why Hermione Granger was out and about at this ungodly hour instead of warm and snug in her bed.

So, naturally, I did what any good, _curious _friend would've done. I followed her.

.

I had trailed her all the way to the stone steps down into the dungeon. I knew where she was headed now, you would have had to been stupid not to: the Slytherin's domain. I already knew who Hermione was going to see; she was never terribly well at hiding things, but why not going to the library's Restricted Section or something? Being down here was down-right creepy.

Once my eyes had adjusted to the loss of light, though, I crept my way down the stairs. Unfortunately, my stealth was wasted as small bursts of giggles were being echoed off the walls; I could easily tell where the party was.

"Hermione? Hermione is that you?"

"Bloody hell!"

_Busted_.

.

After I had found her, with exactly the person I knew she would be with no less, I held off the interrogation for a more pressing question. "Are those freaking party clothes?!"

My best friend's eyes grew really wide, "I know what this looks like, Gin, but I promise you I'm not going anywhere with Draco –"

"Oh," I said in a huff, "I don't give a chocolate frog if you're out sucking the Prince of Slytherin's face off. I'd say good for you – _wipe that smug look of your face, Malfoy _– what I can't believe is that you, my **best friend**, would actually have the _nerve _to go to a party and not bring me!"

The apologetic look said all that was needed, and she opened her mouth to probably give me a long complicated plea for forgiveness, but Malfoy, so bluntly, beat her to the punch, "Party, Slytherin common room, one to four, promises of firewiskey."

Between Hermione's uneasy look and Malfoy's indifference, I smirked, "I'm in."

.

"Come on, Weaselette, lighten up; we're not going to get caught."

"_Really, _Zabini."

He slid an arm around my shoulder and brought me closer, almost like he was showcasing the chaotic party that was laid out in front of me, "Do you really think good ole' Severus would _want_ to come break this up?"

My eyebrows furrowed as I watched a couple alcohol induced Slytherin second years try to hit on a fifth year, Hermione Granger, but their plan was so easily shot down by their Prince giving them a look they would never forget, "No, he'd be too lazy."

Blaise's smile was downright scary, "_Exactly_."

I think I was starting to like that boy.

.

**A/n. **

Hmm, for my author's note today… I guess all I really have to say is _**(1)**_ I'm having some much fun with these small drabbles; it's all I've been working on, instead of the million other drabbles I probably should've started... and _**(2)**_ that any song I put it here that you don't recognize is probably a worth while listen; support those almost-famous bands!

Oh, and about Ginny not changing clothes or whatever for the party. You're reading a drabble about fictional characters that can do magic. She transfigured her clothes in between the lines.

Thanks so much to: _for reviewing _**blossomgirl 94, DCoD, Lilmissxx, iceskateluvr **_for favoriting _**blossomgirl94** _for alerting _**scribbl **_Definitely appreciated!! _

_Love? Hate? Indifferent? Leave a review._


	7. Drabble 7: Sleepover

**To Be of the Firsts**

First 'Sleepover'

.

_Wake me up before you go-go,  
Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo.  
Wake me up before you go-go,  
I don't wanna miss it when you hit that high.  
Wake me up before you go-go,  
'Cause I'm not planning on goin' solo._

--; WHAM!, "Wake Me Up (Before You Go-Go)"

.

"GAH! MY EYES!"

With a groan, I rolled over in my bed, bringing Hermione with me, as to ignore Blaise's cry. Wait, Hermione? Oh Merlin, she's not going to be happy about this.

"Bloody hell, Draco, in my bed too? Couldn't you have taken the extra couple of steps to your bed, you know? Now I'm going to have to wash my sheets to get your stink out of it, not that I'd have to get Hermione's stench out because Hermione doesn't have a stench, that's all you, _bud_."

I opened one eye; Blaise's bed? Check. My clothes still on my body? Check. _Hermione's_ clothes still on her body? Fortunately, check.

Taking in a deep breath which quickly turned into a yawn, I gave Blaise my infamous smirk, "You snooze on the common room couch with the Wesealette you lose your bed, _bud_."

"Well, then. I'll just have to extract you two out of my bed."

.

That had been five minutes and twenty-seven seconds ago, and in that time Blaise had somehow wrestled Hermione out of my grasp, took her surprisingly calm self (so maybe this had happened once or twice before) and dumped her on my bed, then proceeded to push me out of his bed. The guy I somehow ended up calling my best friend continued to fall asleep in his rumpled bed, party clothes on and all.

But leave it to Blaise to put the seed of worry into Hermione's head. "Do you realize we're late for breakfast? What will everyone think? They're going to think I'm such a hag, do you realize that Draco? I'm not a hag! Everyone thinks I'm a **hag**!"

"No one thinks you're a hag. And, Hermione, you're telling me that you'll sneak out of here in the middle of the night, but you're afraid to walk into breakfast late?"

Her brown eyes wide, she nodded.

"Well then," I sighed dramatically, even though she knew I was laughing inside, "I guess you're just going to have to come back, climb into my bed, and take a nap with me until breakfast ends."

Showing off her award-winning smile, she did as I suggested, but while muttering a comment she thought I hadn't heard, "He probably planned this, the sly devil."

Before falling asleep again, this time in my own bed, I smirked and smiled into her neck, "Wake me up before you go."

.

**A/n. **

Cliché with enough fluffy-ness to share. Don't cha just love it? (:

Off topic: Just saw _Twilight_ (don't worry, totally read the books first) and if I my fictional boyfriend is Draco, I might just have to be cheating on him with Edward or Emmett (; Just kidding, I'd never to that to Drakie-poo....

Thanks so much to: _for reviewing _**blossomgirl 94, DCoD, scribbl, luv2read134, Lilmissxx **_for favoriting _**blossomgirl94, Lilmissxx, Beautiful-Dreamer434** _for alerting _**luv2read134, ., caseycoop, cookiemonster93 **_Definitely appreciated!! _

_Love? Hate? Indifferent? Leave a review._


	8. Drabble 8: Malfoy Thanksgiving

**To Be of the Firsts **

First Malfoy Thanksgiving

.

_I love turkey, _

_I love tur-r-r-keyyy! _

--; Adam Sandler, "The Thanksgiving Song"

.

"Don't use the floo, _at all_."

That what was Draco had told me the morning of Thanksgiving. I wasn't quite positive why he would make such a ridiculous request; I would need to use the floo to get all of the ingredients so the _paid_ house elves could assist me in making the most delicious Thanksgiving feast ever.

Actually, I was only aiming for a feast that was edible.

But when I had brought up this point to him, he only said, "Trust me. It would only encourage the relatives with their crazy traditions. That is, if they don't already know we're here."

What exactly he meant by that, I wasn't sure. But I did as I was told, I knew Draco wouldn't really say something so serious without meaning it.

I wouldn't know what he was talking about until about eleven in the morning. That's when they started coming. The turkeys, I mean.

The first one didn't scare me that much. I assumed it was a pureblood tradition: send a fresh, _still alive_ turkey to the host so all the purebloods could have the top of the line bird for their banquet.

But when the second turkey came I was curious. The third, I was worried. The eleventh, I was downright frantic. What in Merlin's name am I going to do with all these birds?! One by one the just came through our fireplace like they had flooed themselves to the Manor, even though I knew better than that. Feathers were everywhere and I was sure "gobble-gobble" would be playing in the background of my own personal hell.

It had taken the majority of my day to wrestle the turkeys into a confined space and having the house elves cook them for me (did you honestly think that I could have stomached killing those poor birds myself?). With Draco trying to entertain the unannounced arrival of his realtives, I barely had enough time to make a couple decent pumpkin pies for the guests that just kept piling into the Manor.

Though, even with the abundance of cooked turkeys that lined the large mahogany table, I found myself smiling at Draco, who was on the opposite end of the table. With the hussle and bussle and happy cheery talk coming from all of his extended family, if every holiday came with odd traditions, I think we'd get along just fine.

.

**A/n. **

Thanks so much to: _reviewing _**blossomgirl94, DCoD, scribbl, luv2read123, ygirl **_alerting _**.Joan d'Arc.x, kwistal **_favoriting _**scribbl, GryffindorGirl686 **_I really appreciate it! No, really, I do!! _

This is also for another challenge (**Thanksgiving Challenge **by **mustardgirl1128**). I hoped this turned out well. I couldn't bear to not put this in here also, so there you have it. This might be my last update until next year, unfortunately, because of all of my holiday challenges I've picked up. But be sure to check those out too! (Shameless advertising…)

_Love it? Hate it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _

**_EDIT: _**

It has been brought to my attention that in England they probably wouldn't have Thanksgiving... oh well. Who am I to deny Draco and Hermine their eleven turkeys?


	9. Drabble 9: House Pets

**To Be of the Firsts**

First Introduction to the House Pets

.

_I want to live like animals _

_Careless and free_

_I want to live _

--; Savage Garden, "The Animal Song"

.

Burrowing myself deeper into her sea of textbooks, all that could be seen of Hermione Granger was the slightest glimpse of the top of her auburn head. The authors of the said books that were set in organized stacks were complaining because they had been taken out of their nice, cozy bookshelf to be out in the cold, piled in what resembled mountains, _not doing anything_.

Not that Hermione paid them any mind, though.

In fact, she was too busy studying everything, including trick questions, curveballs, and any other random fact, that could possibly appear on her OWLs. Her boyfriend had been helping her study, but at the moment he was fighting with her cat.

Poor Draco; the poor boy had no idea what he was getting into. Crookshanks was just like any other cat, he really liked to scratch.

"That thing is not a cat. It's a small beast."

"Mmhm, that's nice."

"You're not listening to me."

"Really? Wow…"

"Hermione, that's not funny."

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to starve your cat."

"Mmhm."

"So I can go sell it?"

"Sounds good… wait, _WHAT_?!"

.

It had been a long day. Trying to please her housemates, the Gryffindors, and still trying to make time for the house that was quickly warming up to her, the Slytherins, was most definitely not an easy task. It was a hard act to balance; one wrong move would be horrific on either side.

So that was why Hermione was very pleased when Draco said they should lay down on the Slytherin common room couch together and take a small nap. "Being the prince of your house had its privileges," he always told Hermione, "As long as you keep them somewhat satisfied, you can have all the privacy you want."

Snuggling her way closer to him, she sighed in contentment. Draco, having to uphold an image, was not usually one for cuddling, and she was always grateful when he indulged her.

That was until she felt something wind its way around her ankle, quickly moving up her leg. Producing a screech that was worthy of belonging in the Shrieking Shack, Hermione frantically pleaded Draco to take whatever it was _off_ her leg and remove it from the premise.

"Aw, Mi, it's only Slithery."

She gulped, "What the heck is Slithery?"

He held up what seemed like a giant anaconda in Hermione's eyes. She cowered back in terror and gripped an emerald green pillow to her chest. She would not abide with snakes.

Draco smiled as he stuck his face right next to its mouth, much to Hermione's horror, like _someone_ would rub noses with their kitty cat, "He's the house pet. Kind of like Crookshanks, but less evil."

"That snake is ten times more evil then cute Crookshanks will ever think of being." Hermione whispered definitely.

"Wanna bet? Slithery won't bite or scratch like your mini-beast." And with that, and most definitely without any previous warning, Draco Malfoy dumped the giant reptile onto her shoulders.

It was cold, and Hermione sure didn't like it, but it was this or risk Draco making snake jokes for the rest of her life, so she endured the awfulness. Slithery lay across her shoulders and hissed in her face.

"See I'm not the only snake that likes you," Draco beamed.

"_Har, har, har_."

.

**A/n. **

You can't keep me away from writing drabbles… I said I wasn't going to update soon. I lied. I didn't feel like working on Christmas things right at this moment, so I wrote this instead. Hope you enjoy! Lilmissxx gave me the idea of Hermione's first failing grade. What do you think? If anyone else has any suggestions or requests, I'll gladly take them!

Well, sadly, the song doesn't really have too much to do with the story... kind of the only relationship is the "animals" part... but I tried. (:

Thanks so much to: _for reviewing _**DCoD, Kiah M., Lilmissxx, mustardgirl1128, blossomgirl94, SilverSerpent122, ..Bethii** _for favoriting _**SilverSerpent122** _for alerting _**mandigrrl, MaskOfComedy, TwIIIght-LoVer24 **_Definitely appreciated!! _

_Love? Hate? Indifferent? Leave a review._


	10. Drabble 10: Kiss

**To Be of the Firsts**

First Kiss

.

_Right now my heart is beating out my chest  
Going down  
Yeah, I'm the one that loves you best  
Round and round  
Making me obsessed_

--; Danger Radio, "Slow Dance with a Stranger"

.

He thought he had planned it out perfect. His intricate plan had absolutely nothing wrong with it, and there was no way that it could have been messed up or altered. At least, nothing he _planned _for to happen could've messed up or altered the plan.

He had taken care of her best friends; Weaselbee and Pooper were out on equally extravagant dates with their girlfriends and Red was at Blaise's for lunch with his family in celebration of the beginning of Christmas break. He even made sure that her cat was well fed and stroked, well _tricked_, into taking a nap. Everything was well taken care of, because he wanted this to be just perfect.

But it ended up being _his _friends that had messed it up for them. He was sure he was going to kill Theo. He had, after all, been the one who came up with the great idea.

"I'm going to kill them; what the bloody hell was Theo thinking anyway? Taking a picture?"

"They just wanted a picture of this monumental moment, Draco."

"Hermione. I don't care what the wanted. They hid in a tree, and while I tried to make my move that I planned _so carefully _on my girlfriend, they started cheering like it was some kind of peep show! I'll wring their necks, and why would the bloody gits want a picture for, those wankers."

"Draco. Shut up."

Then, finally, his received his first kiss from his girlfriend.

.

**A/n. **

Requested by **bear0hug**! I hope it lived up to your expectations, it wasn't too funny, but I hope it got a smile (: Any other suggestions or requests? Leave a review with them! The ones I'm working on are first date, first real fight, first crush and first ex (not Draco and Hermione splitting up, I could never get myself to do that… but crush and ex are somewhat combined I guess), first hickey, first Slytherin win over Gryffindor, first love (in a realization sense), first make up, first failing grade (for Hermione), and first and last graduation dance. Please, please, I would love more suggestions. Thanks!

Thanks so much to: _for reviewing _**-to-be, luv2read134, scribbl, DCoD, SilverSerpent122, bear0hug, blossomgirl94 ** _for favoriting _**-to-be** _for alerting _**-to-be **_Definitely appreciated!! _

_Love? Hate? Indifferent? Leave a review._


	11. Drabble 11: Hickey

**To Be of the Firsts**

First Hickey

.

_She wears red when she's feeling so hot (SO HOT!) _

_I have her but it's all I've got _

_She looks best without her clothes_

_I know that's wrong but that's the way it goes. _

_I don't know what she sees in me _

_But I'm happy, she's happy now _

_That she's with me and I'm freaking out_

_Because I'm just so lucky _

--; The Maine, "Everything I Ask For"

.

It had only been a month or so after our first kiss when people had started asking us why our faces were always attached at the lips. It wasn't that we sucked face all the time; it was more that I just couldn't get enough of her.

I'd shamelessly help her sneak out after curfew, trick her friends into thinking that she's going to the library to _study_, and make excuses to get out of class. I, Draco, Malfoy, am a Slytherin after all, cunning and sly, not that she was complaining.

Today was one of the less fortunate days; I only had one class with her, Introduction Muggle Studies (Merlin knows I only took that class for her). She had looked so cute, too, searching for the answer to the magical word search we were supposed to be filling out for in class work. When I finally couldn't take it anymore, I hauled her out of the classroom yelling some made up excuse about how we had prefect business with Dumbledore. I'm actually pretty sure that Professor Burbage didn't believe any excuse I had said, but he let us go anyway.

The task of getting her into our favorite hideaway alcove without her convincing me to go back to class was a hard one, but once I gave her a tender peck on the lips, by her smile, I knew I was granted snogging rights for the rest of the period. I sucked in the skin on her neck. Oh, was she going to kill me once she found out.

.

"DRACO MALFOY, do you know how many stares I got because of you? Why I should wring your neck right now!"

I smirked and shrugged, "Oops?"

.

**A/n. **

I got my for reviews for the last drabble, so I forced myself to sit down and write this for you guys, because four reviews equals a drabble (: This one is also somewhat corny, but hopefully you enjoy. I'm working on the suggestions you guys asked of me; keep them coming!

Thanks so much to: _for reviewing_** luv2read134, DCoD, scribbl, closeted94, blossomgirl94**_ for favoriting_ **closeted94, Harry Potter 101 **_for alerting _**closted94 **_Definitely appreciated!! _

_Love? Hate? Indifferent? Leave a review._


	12. Drabble 12: Christmas

**To Be of the Firsts**

First Malfoy Christmas

.

_Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe _

_Help make the season bright _

_Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow _

_Will find it hard to sleep tonight _

--; Torme and Wells, "Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire"

.

Hermione was appalled once she finally moved her way around to the dusty, obviously forgotten box that was so crudely marked _X-MAS. _She opened it up and got the shock of her life.

.

"DRACO MALFOY!"

Mr. Malfoy, who was currently lounging around in his office, didn't even bat an eye, much less stop mulling over his paperwork, to look up at his wife. These outbursts happened upon occasion, and Draco found it best if he just kept quiet for the better half of the discussion.

"How could you only have one strand of garland for all of your Christmas decorations?!" Mrs. Malfoy nearly screeched as she threw the sad excuse for a piece of festive decoration onto his desk.

Giving her a pointed look, Draco sighed, "The Malfoys' were never known for their Christmas decor. **We're not happy, glowy people**." He smirked, "You should see my mum decorate for Halloween, though."

"How am I supposed to decorate for Christmas?" Hermione shrieked with frustration, her husband's sarcastic humor not entertaining her.

He shrugged, looking back at his documents, "It really isn't necessary, Mi. All we ever put up is a tree. And, as you can see, the living room has a huge evergreen in the center. Everything's going to be just fine."

Draco Malfoy, owner of the biggest broom industry in the wizarding world, most intimidating and demanding person in his office building, and doting husband was answered with an angry slam of his office door. Heaving his body out of his chair, he opened his door and peaked his head out, "Dear, where are you off to?"

"To spend your entire fortune on decorations! Don't expect me to be finished with this until I have Christmas cheer coming out everyone's arses."

"Sounds wonderful, love," Draco smiled, shutting his door again, so he could get some work done.

.

**A/n. **

Made for the **Holiday Disaster Challenge **by **thevioletpheonix**; the quote I picked it bolded! Hope you enjoyed (:

Thanks so much to: _for reviewing _**iceskateluvr, -To-Be, TwILIgHt-Lover24, Atenea Malfoy-Potter, scribbl, luv2read134, **_for favoriting_ **Atenea Malfoy-Potter **_for alerting _**Atenea Malfoy-Potter **_Thank you, thank you, thank you!! _

_Love? Hate? Indifferent? Leave a review._


	13. Drabble 13: Fail

**To Be of the Firsts**

(Hermione's) First Failing Grade

.

_I'm going to stay in bed today_

_Because I can't stand the light_

_Don't know why I get so down _

_I won't be much fun tonight _

_And I can't believe you still want to hang around_

_With me _

--; Miley Cyrus, "As I Am"

.

She had been in bed all day. Thankfully, she wasn't crying anymore, Draco couldn't stand those tears, but instead she let out a strangled wail every once and awhile. Yesterday she had torn apart her room, yelling, crying, and throwing things against the wall. At least she was tame now, much to Draco's relief.

He really felt bad for her; Merlin knows she had never been through this before. His normally brave, strong lioness had gone through her first breakdown, and Draco Malfoy had decided he would never, ever upset her. The repercussions were too risky.

Walking cautiously into the chaotic mess otherwise known as her room, Draco wondered, "Mi, are you feeling better?"

"I can't believe Professor bloody McGonagall failed my paper!"

.

**A/n. **

I actually really wanted to put the last part of the chorus of this song into this (_I found the pieces missing / I'm looking at him_) but oh well … Kinda lame and short, but I hoped you liked it all the same. Just put up another humorous drabble **24 Days of Draco **(couldn't fit it in here… but Draco gives Hermione a gift for every day of December until Christmas), so go check it out!

Thanks so much to: _for reviewing _**Melp, scribbl, blossomgirl94, iceskateluvr, luv2read134, DCoD, thevioletphoenix, TwILIgHt-LoVer24, closeted94 **_for favoriting_ **tinkerbell4ever **_Definitely appreciated!! _

_Love? Hate? Indifferent? Leave a review._


	14. Drabble 14: Crush, Ex

**To Be of the Firsts**

First Crush

.

_I've just seen a face_

_I can't forget the time or place_

_Where we just met_

_She's just the girl for me _

_And I want all the world to see we've met_

--; The Beatles, "I've Just Seen a Face"

.

He had been the first crush I had ever had. I had never really known what it was like to really be infatuated with someone. Gilderoy Lockhart was just a passing fascination and appreciation for his works. Viktor on the other hand was something completely different. And when he talked to me in his Bulgarian accent, I practically melted on the spot.

Viktor Krum was definitely the one for me.

.

She was the most attractive girl I had ever met to date. Fleur was so graceful, almost angelic, and when she would pass me in the hall on those fourth year days, it would just about take all my strength not to drool at her beauty. Surely there was no one as pretty as she, and Malfoy's always got the best of the best, and in this case it was Fleur.

Fleur Delacour was definitely the one for me.

.

First Ex

.

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell _

--; All American Rejects, "Gives You Hell"

.

Ronald I'm-So-Cool Weasley just needs to be wiped off the face of the planet. Him and his new relationship-wrecker, _Lavender. _I catch myself starting to wonder when she's going to up and leave him for another boy in a healthy, committed relationship. Then I say to myself, she better do it soon; serves I'll-Cheat-On-My-Girlfriend right, anyway!

Who does he think he is, anyway? I'm the Gryffindor Princess! He should be groveling for forgiveness, not sucking face with that… that… _thing_.

And, another thing, that Pug Face with her hands all up on Malfoy is revolting. I'm glad that's over.

.

Pansy Parkinson and her pug face just need to be wiped off the face of the planet. I can't believe she cheated on me, Draco Malfoy. Then again, it wasn't like she was particularly great at covering her cheating escapades up, so she really isn't worthy; she calls herself a Slytherin. Why would she even downgrade, anyway? Honestly, _Theodore Nott_? He's a bigger git then I am!

Who the bloody hell does she think she is, anyway? I'm the Slytherin Prince! I deserve so much better than that hag.

And, for the record, I don't like Fire-Crotch going out with Granger. I'm glad that's over.

.

**A/n. **

As for the OOC on "First Ex". Do you really think that Draco and Hermione would be themselves if someone cheated on them? I think not. I hinted a little Dramione at the end; if you didn't catch it (:

Anyway, hope you enjoy this one as much as you did the others.

Thanks so much to: _for reviewing _**luv2read134, iceskateluvr, scribbl, TwILIgHt-Lover24, blossomgirl94, DCoD, closeted94**_ for alerting_** .You**

_Love? Hate? Indifferent? Leave a review._


	15. Drabble 15: Love

**To Be of the Firsts**

First Love

.

_Come on get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire, at the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard_

_And drown me in love_

--; Matt Nathanson, "Come On Get Higher"

.

Draco Malfoy still couldn't believe that this extraordinary witch he was holding in his arms was his girlfriend. When she had graced him with her presence a few short hours ago, he was slack-jawed at how stunning she had looked. And not only that, but she could also keep a conversation with him. She had looks _and _a brain.

Another average, stupid wizard wouldn't have known to pick her out of a crowd and make sure to stick with her, through the ups and the downs; Merlin knows the downs would've been enough to drive any guy away. But Draco was certainly not an average, stupid wizard, nor would he ever let her go.

And that's how he got here, at the annual Halloween ball, holding Hermione Granger, the most beautiful fairy in the whole entire room (particularly when compared to Pansy's horrifically revealing pirate costume).

Lightly lying his head on top of her head, he smiled wickedly at her two furious best friends. _I know what you're thinking, Harry and Ron, and I can't believe it either, but she's mine, and I love her. _

.

**A/n. **

So I have this new drabble collection idea brewing in my head, and I'm thinking I might end this collection (I have more drabbles planned, and I've counted them and I think I'm going to ask for one more suggestion so I make it a round number of 25). The other collection was inspired by a challenge (but I didn't like the rules) and it's drabbles with a Disney quote wove inside it. How does that sound? Let me know; I'd totally love input before I decide.

Thanks so much to: _for reviewing _**luv2read134, blossomgirl94, DCoD, closeted94, and TheOneAndOnliiBethii **_for alerting _**Idon'tknowyet**

_Love? Hate? Indifferent? Leave a review._


	16. Drabble 16: Fight

**To Be of the Firsts**

First Fight

.

_We are strong; no one can tell us we're wrong_

_Searchin' our hearts for so long_

_Both of us knowing_

_Love is a battlefield_

--; Pat Benatar, "Love is a Battlefield"

.

He is such an arrogant little prick who thinks he's so much better than everyone else in this entire wizarding world. Really, the nerve of him, telling me that I was too uptight. Just because he is my boyfriend of two months most definitely does not mean that he has the right to be rude, right? Well, that comment had turned into a full out war between us and some ugly things were said.

Not that I care what happens to him.

He's staying in the Slytherin Commons now with his best mate, Blaise. He won't even come in the Heads' Common anymore. But it's not that I miss him or anything, not at all. It's very quiet actually; I get a lot of reading done.

I can't stand him. I'm not going to ever speak to him ever again. Maybe.

.

**A/n. **

Hmm, another one done.

Thanks so much to: _for reviewing_** blossomgirl94, scribbl, luv2read134, closeted94, TheOneAndOnliiBethii, Lilmissxx, DCoD, TwILIgHt-Lover24**_ for favoriting_ _for alerting _**sinsrfun10**

_Love? Hate? Indifferent? Leave a review._


	17. Drabble 17: New Years

**To Be of the Firsts**

First New Year's

.

_All is quiet on New Year's Day_

_A world in white gets underway _

_I want to be with you, be with you_

_Night and day _

--; U2, "New Year's Day"

.

Ron was piss drunk. It wasn't surprising to Draco that he was completely knackered, though; Weasley had consumed a whole bottle of Firewhiskey which was not the smartest of all plans.

But if anything, everyone should have been thanking Ronald. He did, after all, really know how to get a party going. After seeing most of the insides of his stomach in the loo, he had started the room, which was filled with Gryffindors and Slytherins alumni alike, in a festive chorus of 100 Bottles of Firewhiskey on the Wall. But mostly, the adults present had just liked greeting the new arrivals with, "Welcome to Blaise Zabini's New Year's ball, glad you could make it! Oh, by the way, Weasley's wasted."

The party continued mostly as planned, and everyone was entertained by Ronald's random declarations. Draco's favorite was when he said that he was marrying Denise, a cashmere scarf that Weasley had found in the closet, and that no one could stop their love. Thankfully, Blaise got that on tape.

Once the party was slowly disintegrating, though, and Ron had once again showed everyone just _how much _he drank, (Draco was sure that Lavender would never forgive him for ruining her dress with his vomit), Hermione decided that it was probably best to try to sober him up a bit, and put him to sleep. It was a hard task of getting him to calm down, but after making sure that Ron was sleeping for good in a guest bed, Draco took Hermione out to Blaise's deck where she patiently waited for the fireworks, the blues and reds and purples that told her it was a new year.

Draco gave Hermione her first New Year's kiss that day, and he was going to ask her to be his wife later that day. He knew she would ask him why her, and he all he would say would be, "If the shoe fits..."

It would be a good year.

.

**A/n. **

I usually wait four reviews for another update, but I couldn't help myself. So, consider yourself lucky ;)

This is also for the **New Year's Challenge **by **livesonwisteria**.

Thanks so much to (and on such short notice!): _for reviewing _**DCoD, luv2read134**

_Love? Hate? Indifferent? Leave a review._


	18. Drabble 18: MakeUp

**To Be of the Firsts**

First Make-Up

.

_I wanna get back, to the old days_

_When the phone would ring, and I knew it was you  
I wanna talk back, and get yelled at  
Fight for nothing, like we used to  
Oh kiss me, like you mean it, like you miss me  
Cause I know that you do  
I wanna get back, get back, with you_

--; Demi Lovato, "Get Back"

.

Draco sighed obviously bored with nothing to occupy his time. It wasn't like he was depressed without Hermione around, but more like whenever he saw Blaise kiss Little Red good morning or whisper in her ear, he had the urge to call himself an idiot and punch him in the wall.

So maybe he really did miss her.

He had been sulking around the Slytherin common for three days now, "But it's not like it was my fault; I was merely stating a fact to try to get her to loosen up! She can be such a pig-headed, Potter and Weasley following, kiss arse that the wizarding world, no, the entire world has ever seen! Why did I even go out with her? It's not like she's special or anything… not like I miss her…"

Blaise looked at him like everything he had just said was a complete and utter joke, "Get back with her, Drake. This is just too pathetic, even for me."

After great consideration, Draco Malfoy decided that he was always one to do as he was told.

.

**A/n. **

Sorry it's so short again, but I feel bad expanding on things that I don't feel need to be expanded. Oh well, it is a drabble collection. (:

Thanks so much to: _for reviewing_ **TheOneAndOnliiBethii, DCoD, blossomgirl94, luv2read134, closeted94, Lilmissxx **

_Love? Hate? Indifferent? Leave a review._


	19. Drabble 19: Laugh

**To Be of the Firsts**

First Laugh

.

_You're happy with the way it turned out_

_Cause you made a fool of me but who's laughing now_

_Who's laughing now and who's laughing not HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA_

_She's better than you my new girlfriend is better than you_

_She's got higher breasts and a bigger IQ_

--; Mr. T Experience, "New Girlfriend"

.

Draco had always admired her from afar. Not in a romantic type of sense, but in more of a she's-so-interesting way. Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode didn't hold even a bewitched candle to Hermione Granger.

He saw her plenty, being paired with her in classes and visiting Blaise in his common that he shared with her. They had gotten on friendly terms, even. They had talked about their opinions on books, their philosophy on the world, and their thoughts on fashion trends.

One time, though, he had made her laugh. All he had done was joke about Blaise's habit to leave his pink boxers all over the room, saying how it might be a true sign about his sexuality. After giggling herself to tears, and trying to defend Ginny's boyfriend, she decided it was time for her to sleep.

When he had heard her small after-giggle as she climbed up the stairs, he let out a rare Malfoy smile, the rest of his somewhat-frigid heart melted, and he knew, this girl was going to be his girlfriend.

.

**A/n. **

Eek, only six more before I'm finishing up this collection… oh gosh that's scary. I'm going to miss this so much… ! Up next: **First Dinner **in which Draco tries to cook, the Muggle way.

Thanks so much to: _for reviewing_** TheOneAndOnliiBethii, iceskateluvr, blossomgirl94, closeted94, luv2read134, DCoD, Melp, TwILIgHt-Lover94, jonaixlove **_for favoriting _**Pienky, jp'slover4life** _for alerting _**KathGrangerPotter **_Much appreciation! :D _

_Love? Hate? Indifferent? Leave a review._


	20. Drabble 20: Dinner

**To Be of the Firsts**

First Dinner

.

_And I'm melting in your eyes_

_Like the first time I caught fire_

--; The Used, "I Caught Fire"

.

He had set fire to my new flat.

Draco had said that since I refused to move in with him to the Malfoy Manor and bought my own flat, before I moved anything into it, he would cook me a "Welcome to Your New Home" dinner the _muggle_ way. I should have known that was an awful idea.

But once I pulled up to my flat seeing muggle firemen all over the place and a blond man with his back to me, hands in his pockets, just looking at the damage, my shoulders slumped and went to say goodbye to my now burnt-to-a-crisp flat.

After my boyfriend tried to explain to me that it clearly wasn't his fault, and I was about ready to strangle him, not matter what Greek god he resembled, I sighed, "Draco, do you know how hard it is to get a decent home right now?"

"I guess this means you're living at the Manor?"

We had ended up eating take-out Chinese at the Malfoy Manor.

.

**A/n. **

Not really a drabble about how Draco made the food, more of the repercussions. I thought it would be more fun this way… but that's just me. Wee, I'm just writing these things like crazy… 5 more drabbles, dun dun, dun dun. :D Up next: **First Best Friend Introduction **featuring my second favorite couple Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley! Probably going to be up tomorrow, I get to go get ready for a dance right now, yay!

Thanks so much to: _for reviewing _**ygirl, TheOneAndOnliiBethii, caseycoop, MrsMafoyToBe, iceskateluvr, fallingstar93, Lilmissxx, fallingstar93, luv2read134, blossomgirl94, DCoD, closeted94, Sheaori, TwILIgHt-Lover24 **_ for favoriting_ **fallingstar93, Im a Joker Lady** _for alerting _**caseycoop, l3lueclipse, **

_Love? Hate? Indifferent? Leave a review._


	21. Drabble 21: Introductions

**To Be of the Firsts**

First Best Friend Introduction

.

_If you're wondering while you're knocking _

_And I ain't opening up, I'm loving your best friend_

--; Eric Benet, "Loving Your Best Friend"

.

"No."

"Aw, come on, Ginny!" Throwing a Gryffindor monogrammed pillow in her direction, Hermione Granger pouted, "Please?"

Her best friend, a red-head named Ginerva Weasley, gave her a pointed look, trying to silence her, "There is no way I'm meeting any friends of Draco Malfoy. Oh stop giving me that look, Mi, you know I don't mind Draco, but have you _seen _any of the other Slytherin boys?" She shuddered, "I do not need a formal introduction to Crabbe or Goyle."

"He might bring Theo or Greg; they're not that bad looking."

Ginny snorted, "Yeah, but they don't know their left from their right."

Silence went over the two friends who were currently engaged in a staring battle; who would break down first?

"I'll do your homework." The brunette countered.

"… for how long?"

"A week."

"Done."

.

"Not on your life."

"Come on, Blaise," The fair-haired blond whined to his Italian friend, "it's not like it was my idea. Hermione wants our friends to be on friendly terms. Can't you help me out here, Zabini?"

His so called best friend didn't even give it a second thought, "No; Merlin knows Hermione, as much as I _love _her," Draco glared, "will probably bring an the ugliest Gryffindor hag in our grade. I'm not going."

"I'll tell Millicent you've been harboring a secret love interest for her."

"You wouldn't."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "All I'm saying is that Hermione will hate you forever if you don't come and she won't smuggle you anything anymore from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

"Fine, but this is all for Hermione, you know that."

"Whatever you want to believe."

"And not a word to Millicent. That's nasty."

.

"Ginny, this is Blaise. Blaise, Ginny."

The Italian looked at the Gryffindor Lioness's, _surprisingly cute, _best friend, "Hey, Little Red."

"Blaise…" Draco said in a warning tone, putting his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders, bringing her closer to his chest.

But, shockingly, Ginerva Weasley giggled, blushed, and softly whispered, "Hi, Blaise."

And when Zabini gave her a big smile in return, Draco and Hermione, two people who just wanted friends who liked each other, realized that this was not right. And once Blaise and Ginny had launched themselves in a full on flirting match, did the other couple look like they were about to vomit.

"What did we start, Draco?!"

.

**A/n. **

This one's a little bit longer than usual, yay! I hope you guys liked this one that has my second favorite paring of all time, Blaise and Ginny! Wee! I know the ending was kind of weak… but I've been looking at it for about three hours now and this is the best I could come up with. Thanks for reading guys! Up next: **First Job **in which Hermione might just possibly lose her temper.

Thanks so much to: _for reviewing _**Lilmissxx, fallingstar93, iceskateluvr, luv2read134, blossomgirl94**_ for favoriting_ **fallingstar93 **

_Love? Hate? Indifferent? Leave a review._


	22. Drabble 22: Job

**To Be of the Firsts**

First Job

.

_She's a lady, and ladies_

_Shouldn't be messed with_

--; Forever the Sickest Kids, "She's A Lady"

.

"Mrs. Malfoy, you're just not capable of doing this kind of work. We'll just hand over this work to Mr. Jamenson, and we can put this whole ordeal behind us."

.

Draco smirked, "Are you sure that a restraining order is the best course of action, Mr...?"

The muggle man behind the desk glared, "Jones. Oh, and I am quite sure. Your wife here is never to come near me ever again."

Hermione Malfoy frowned. She couldn't believe this was happening to her of all the people in the world. She had married Draco right out of Hogwarts, and focused on having and raising a wonderful family instead of pursuing a career. But, now that the kids were teenagers and up, Hermione decided that now was the time, and as her first job, she wanted it to be muggle.

Her boss had continued trying to explain to her husband, Draco, as he tried to _barter_ with him to get Hermione her job back, "She had assaulted me in the middle of the hallway; almost choked me to death."

"If she wanted you to die, she would've done it already." Draco barely whispered.

Mr. Jones looked confused, "Excuse me?"

Shaking his platinum head and standing up to shake hands, the Malfoy heir sighed, "Nothing, Mr. Jones. It seems that all that has been done here is done. Thank you for your time."

He was surprised at the bluntness, "Thank you, and Mrs. Malfoy, I'm sorry that we weren't the job for you."

Mrs. Malfoy huffed.

After finding a place to apparate home, Draco watched Hermione as she angrily hung up her coat and started mildly throwing misplaced things back into their rightful places.

"Hermione, we should've just obliviated him and made him give you your job back."

"DRACO!"

.

**A/n. **

Eh. Weak in my opinion. But if you didn't understand, Hermione lost her job because her boss told her she wasn't capable of doing something and was going to give it to a man. A little sexist bugger, but oh well. :D Hope you enjoyed none the less. _Up next: _**The First (and Last) Graduation Dance**.

Thanks so much to: _for reviewing _**closeted94, Faith Crain, blossomgirl94, fallingstar93, TheOneAndOnliiBethii, DCoD**_ for favoriting _**Faith Crain ** _for alerting_** Faith Crain**

_Love? Hate? Indifferent? Leave a review._


	23. Drabble 23: Graduation

**To Be of the Firsts**

First (and Last) Graduation Dance

.

_I'm shaking inside_

_He's here, it's time, the hours arrived_

_Don't know why her father's staring me down_

_Where's my purse? Lip gloss? Now I'm really freaking out_

_Then something changes my world_

_The most beautiful girl, right in front of my eyes_

_It's going to be a night to remember_

_It's going to be the night to last forever_

_It's going to be our night to remember_

_It's going to be the night to last forever_

--; High School Musical 3 Cast, "Night to Remember"

.

"Do we have to?" Draco shot a pleading look at his best mate.

"I don't think we have a choice." Blaise sighed.

"Bloody _hell_."

.

He didn't want to go to the Graduation Dance. _It didn't matter_, he would think to himself, _it wasn't like he and Hermione were never going to see each other again_. They had already agreed that they were going to date even while out of Hogwarts; they had already discussed this.

But once he tried to explain this to her, his _dear _girlfriend went on a rampage telling him all the reasons why they had to go, all the reasons that she wanted to go.

He had stopped listening after, "Everyone we know will be there." Draco Malfoy said he would go along with whatever Hermione Granger wanted him to do. He really didn't want another argument.

.

He had been told to wait outside the Great Hall. She was ten minutes late. He was starting to worry about her, and started planning where he was going to go search for her around the vast castle.

But she came, five minutes later, in the most stunning dress that she had ever worn in her entire life, all for Draco.

Draco was speechless, as he should be.

.

He hadn't let anyone else have even one dance with her that night. He never asked to take a break from the slow dances or make an excuse to go get her some really bad punch that Nott and Zabini probably tried spiking with Firewhiskey.

She had asked him to dance. So Draco figured, if the dance was important to Hermione, and Hermione was important to him, he better as hell dance, because he loved this woman and a few blisters were worth her happiness, on this night to remember.

.

**A/n. **

If you haven't seen the movie (sadly, I loved it, and I'm definitely not eleven) High School Musical 3, youtube the song. It's sung in different parts, boy's and girl's, so it's different perspectives. It'll make the top more sense, and plus, it's a good song! Haha, well, two more. Coming up: **The First (and Last) … Proposal**.

Thanks so much to: _for reviewing_** iceskateluvr, DCoD, TheOneAndOnliiBethii, blossomgirl94, luv2read134, closted94**_ for favoriting _**Hermione'sBFF454** _for alerting_ **Hermione'sBFF454 **

_Love? Hate? Indifferent? Leave a review._


	24. Drabble 24: Proposal

**To Be of the Firsts**

First (and Last) Proposal

.

_Ain't no other man, can't stand up next to you_

_Ain't no other man, can do it, they way you do _

--; Christina Aguilera, "Ain't No Other Man"

.

Draco Malfoy looked at his girlfriend of two years, who was reading a Witch Weekly, laughing slightly at some of the ridiculous gossip. Unnoticed, he closed his eyes, prayed to Merlin that he wouldn't mess up, and walked into the kitchen with a piece of parchment clutched tightly in his hand.

He had startled her from her reading when he had said, "Hermione, could you please look at this ring size chart? I need to know what size you are."

"Draco," She had taken the parchment from him, but didn't even bother to give it a look, "Christmas is in less than a week; isn't you asking me my ring size spoiling the surprise? I mean, I know you've wanted to get me a promise ring forever now, but really, couldn't you have been a bit more devious? Measure my finger when I'm sleeping, or something of the like? You were a Slytherin, you know."

_Set up is perfect, Draco, just go for it! _"Well, then, how about you try on this one?"

Hermione's face softened and felt very weak. The ring in his hand… it couldn't be…

"Hermione, will you marry me?"

.

**A/n. **

Aww, who knew Draco could be a deviant romantic? :D Hope you thought this was cute, and I have only one more (actually, though I'm thinking about adding a bonus drabble, because I just can't seem to get this last one out of my head, so lucky you! You have two more to read!), but no titles for you! (:

Thanks so much to: _for reviewing _**TheOneAndOnliiBethii, iceskateluvr, fallingstar93, TwILIgHt-Lover24 **_for favoriting _**lelia4195** _for alerting _**lelia4195**

_Love? Hate? Indifferent? Leave a review._


	25. Drabble 25: Wedding

**To Be of the Firsts**

First (and Last) Wedding

.

_Lovely… never, ever change _

_Keep that breathless charm _

_Won't you please arrange it? _

_Cause I love you _

_And the way you look tonight_

--; Frank Sinatra, "The Way You Look Tonight"

.

Our wedding had been far from perfect.

It started when someone noticed that the rings were missing. The ring bearer was, evidently, a newborn Potter, the son of Daphne and Harry, and Harry seemed to have misplaced the symbol of my everlasting love for his best friend. Thirty minutes later, they were found hidden in Samuel Potter's baby clothing as Daphne tried to change her diaper.

Then, shortly after the first incident, the ceremony had been interrupted when Ginny Zabini, Hermione's best mate, ended up having to be helped to the hospital, as her water broke promptly after the opening words of the priest; so there went the best man and best matron of honor, but they insisted we continue the wedding, so we did.

Finally, at the reception, Neville Longbottom, clumsy as ever, somehow ended up making a domino effect happen, resulting in a bright red stain, from wine no doubt, down the front of the bride's pristine, _white _wedding dress. Anyone could've seen that she was upset, but she put on a smile for her friend, hugged him, and magically cleaned up the spot on her dress.

When it finally got to the time where she had smashed vanilla cake in my face, it had dawned on me that now she, Mrs. Hermione Malfoy, was going to be mine forever.

Maybe the wedding wasn't perfect; but it was pretty damn close.

.

**A/n. **

I thought this would actually be very hard to write, seeing as I've never written anything even close to a wedding scene before, but then I thought, what am I good at? (I ending up coming up with recording my alternate universe Draco and Hermione's lives…) And this drabble was born! :D Hope you liked it… I have one more **BONUS **drabble coming, and then sadly, this fic is done ):

Thanks so much to: _for reviewing_** TheOneAndOnliiBethii, fallingstar93, iceskateluvr, luv2read134, odi101**

_Love? Hate? Indifferent? Leave a review._


	26. Bonus: Kid

**To Be of the Firsts**

First Kid

.

_When I wake up yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you  
When I go out yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you _

--; The Proclaimers, "I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)"

.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Hermione, love, you don't mean that… I hope."

"WE'RE NEVER HAVING ANOTHER KID."

"But you said you wanted at least four!"

"I wouldn't push your luck right now, Draco."

"YES, DRACO, FOR ONCE LISTEN TO THE MIDWIFE!"

"But I _am _listening to the midwife!"

.

The birthing process had been painful, and Draco had been a pain in her arse. That's all Hermione really remembered about anything that had happened between the time Draco, Ginny, and Blaise had rushed her to the hospital to when she had heard a baby's wail.

They hadn't decided on the name for the baby yet, as they wanted the sex to be a surprise. Hopefully her husband wouldn't convince her into naming him anything Latin or something silly like that; Hermione wasn't about to let her baby get beat up at Hogwarts.

But, aside from that, Hermione Malfoy did feel bad for her husband, especially after what she put him through. She had crushed some bones in his hand, which were now healed thanks to a potion and some bandages, and those bruises weren't going to go away anytime soon…

"I'm glad you put up with me," Hermione's eyes glittered with amusement as the infamously cold Draco Malfoy cooed at his newborn son.

Looking up from Leonardo (Leo for short, he had decided), Draco smiled, "I would walk five-hundred miles for you, Hermione."

.

**A/n. **

I am much to young to have gone through giving birth first hand, so I hope you don't mind that I made this more humorous (or at least attempted) then all lovely-dovey, angles come down and sing story. Oh, and I ended the drabble with a reference to the song used above.

Well guys… this is it. That is so sad D:

But if you really liked this story, then shortly (maybe even tonight if I'm not lazy), I'm going to be starting a collection almost exactly like this but with Disney quotes. Yay! I already know the title, and everything! (**Once Upon a Disney**, corny, yet it gets'er done :D)

I really, really appreciate all the love and reviews I got from this story; you guys are too sweet to me.

For the last time, thanks so much to: _for reviewing _**luv2read134, TheOneAndOnliiBethii, blossomgirl94, iceskateluvr, Hermione'sBFF454, closeted94, TwILIgHt-Lover24, DCoD**

_Love? Hate? Indifferent? Leave a review._


End file.
